


Care To Dance?

by pxstelhansen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 60's AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prom, Throwback, grease au???, i wrote this at 3 am sorry if it sucks lmao, lot's of 60's slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxstelhansen/pseuds/pxstelhansen
Summary: "Darling, I would still dance with you, even if the whole world was watching."At Keith and Lances senior prom, they do the unthinkable. They dance together, risking their friends, family, and reputations.





	Care To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A lot of 60's slang ahead! There will be a glossary at the end!

“Hey, man!” Lance shouts, the bands music playing loudly. 

“Hey, cool head!” Keith shouts back. “Having a blast?”

“Yeah, of course! What about you? You bench racing?” Lance laughs.

“Oh, flake off! How’s Allura?” 

“A mirror warmer who’s all show and no go! She left! She was all like, ‘Oh, Lonce, don’t flip your wig, yeah? I’ve got to bug out!’” Lance mimics, raising his voice to insinuate the prescience of a female one. 

“Man, you’re blitzed, aren’t you?” Keith smiles down at his shoes, trying to stop his thoughts from going where they always do. 

“What? No way! This is prom! It only happens once! Wouldn’t I want to remember it?” Lance smiles at Keith.

Keith has been feeling a certain way for a long time. He’s feeling a way that he’s not supposed to, and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He’s been sitting on the bench in the back of the gym all night, watching everyone dance with their dates. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance spots Allura. She’s in the corner of the room, holding that kid, Lotor? That’s his name? Yeah, he thinks it’s Lotor. She’s holding Lotors tie, slowly pulling him forward. He can’t watch it anymore. He looks over to Keith and plasters on a fake smile.

A familiar tune begins to play, and Lance’s smile glitches, just for a second. Keith catches it. 

“Elvis sure is outta sight. Isn’t he?” Keith asks. 

“Yeah, he’s tight.” Lance’s tone is sad, but he has a smile on his face. 

Keith stands up in front of Lance, debating whether or not to do it, but he goes against his better judgement and asks.

“Care to dance?” Keith holds his hand out in front of Lance, smiling down at him. 

Lance smiles up at the violet eyed boy. “Yeah. But, I’m leading.” Lance takes Keith hand, and they can both already feel stares. 

For a split second, Keith wishes they weren’t in 1962. He wishes they were in a different time, years and years and years from now. Maybe the year 2000. Maybe that will be a good year where he can finally be himself.

Their hands are lightly intertwined, and they stuck close together as they move towards the dance floor. Their fingers are interlocked, excluding thumbs, but they’re not holding hands.

They get to the dance floor, and they feel the stares burning into their backs as they unlock their hands and face each other.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Keith looks around, nervously. “It could ruin your reputation.” 

“Yeah. I want to do this. Why shouldn’t we?” Lance smiles, ocean eyes and golden skin looking down towards violet eyes and cherry white skin. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Keith smiles back at Lance. 

They press their bodies together, fully intertwining their hands. Keith moves his unused arm around Lance’s neck, as Lance moves his hand to Keiths waist. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” Lance starts whispering along with the lyrics. “If I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Keith joins in, smiling softly as tears well up in his eyes from looking up at Lance. 

“Hey, Lance?” Keith whispers.

“Yeah?” Lance looks down into Keith’s eyes, spinning them around as their bodies sway to the music. 

“Why’d you agree to dance with me?” Keith’s voice is soft, and he looks away from Lance’s eyes. He can feel the stares coming from their peers, but he chooses to ignore them. 

“Well, I’ve been feeling weird for a while now. I’ve been having these feelings that guys are supposed to have for girls. But, for you.” Lance says, leading Keith’s head to snap up and look at Lance again. Lance smiles softly.

“I feel the same.” Keith says, smiling up at Lance. 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Lance smirks. “Would you be alright with it if I kissed you?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s already staring, why not give them more to be disgusted by?” Keith laughs a bit, letting a tear of joy roll down his cherry white skin.

Lance laughs a bit, too, pressing their lips together softly. They hear shocked and petrified gasps come from around them. 

The kiss tastes like peach and mint chocolate chip as they pull away. 

“Are you really okay with dancing with me?” Keith asks, doubt finally blanketing over his brain. “Even with everyone watching?”

“We just kissed in front of everyone, Keith.” Lance laughs. “Darling, I would still dance with you, even if the whole world was watching.”

It feels like the whole world is watching though, that’s the thing. They both feel stares, and they both know their reputations are ruined, and they both know they can’t go back to school for a while. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” Lance sings softly, locking their fingers together once again, suspending them by Keith’s shoulder. “For I can’t help falling in love with you,” Lance spins Keith around, producing a laugh out of him, followed by a loving gaze.

And for the first time since they started walking towards the dance floor, they don’t care who’s watching. They only care about each other.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSARY OF 60'S SLANG:
> 
> Cool head - a nice guy  
> Bench racing - sitting down and discussing the speed of cars  
> Flake off - back off  
> A mirror warmer - a girl who spends all her free time looking in the mirror  
> All show and no go - physically attractive, but not internally  
> Don’t flip your wig - don’t freak out  
> Bug out - leave  
> Blitzed - drunk  
> Outta sight - awesome  
> Tight - cool


End file.
